1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to construction tools and hardware, and more specifically to an improved tool for the installation of siding material such as fiber cement siding to a building structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Building siding is well known and in widespread use. Siding material typically is manufactured in elongate boards which must be secured to a building in overlapping fashion. Installation of these boards can be awkward and time consuming, often requiring two or more people. Numerous tools have been designed to assist in siding installation. However, none of the known prior art devices enable simple and efficient installation of a length of siding by one person.
The siding gauge tool of this invention provides a device that, when placed on a piece of siding before installation, automatically gauges the overlap of the siding, eliminating the task of measuring and marking by the installer. In addition, the tool keeps the siding from slipping during the initial nailing. Finally, the tool allows one person to hang, gauge, hold and nail the siding.
The inventive tool includes an elongate base or handle portion, an arm portion extending generally at a right angle thereto, and terminates in a flange portion extending generally at a right angle from the arm. A spring or clip member is carried on the upper surface of the base, and extends toward the arm portion, preferably to define a gap therebetween. For use, one or more (and preferably two) of the tools are placed on the bottom edge of the piece of siding so that the siding is releasably captured in the gap between the clip and arm, and is held there by the spring tension, with the bottom edge of the siding resting on the upper surface of the base. The piece of siding can then be placed at an appropriate position on a wall above a previously-installed piece of siding, so that the flange of the tool rests on the upper edge of the previously installed piece, and the length of the arm portion thus defines the desired overlap of the siding pieces (e.g., one and one-quarter inches). The installer may rest the piece of new siding, with the tool(s) in place, on the previously installed piece of siding, enabling the installer to temporarily nail the new piece in place. The tool(s) can then be removed from the new piece by twisting and pulling down on the handle portion to both disengage the flange from the previous piece, and release the new piece from the spring tension between the clip and arm. The new piece of siding, with the tool(s) now removed, can now be completely nailed in place, and the process repeated with subsequent runs of siding.
The siding gauge tool of this invention thus gauges the lap distance for siding installation. When used as a pair (one tool on each side of the siding piece), the device enables installation of a length of siding by one person. The device is attached to the free piece of siding, and facilitates the installation of siding with little effort. The device is simple to use and efficient, unlike other known siding tools.
The spring attachment allows flexibility when installing. The xe2x80x9cflangexe2x80x9d used for gauging allows for accurate gauging but far less resistance when removing from the installed siding. This xe2x80x9cflangexe2x80x9d will not cut or scar the siding or paper.